Edward's Package
by AnnaP.AP
Summary: Desde que se mudou de Phoenix para trabalhar como pediatra em Nova Orleans, Bella já havia se acostumado a desviar das brigas que via pelas ruas. Mas, um dia, ela simplesmente não consegue, e encontra um Edward bêbado. Sem dramas, só piadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são de Tia Steph, eu só criei a história doida.

**+18 anos,** porque o pacote de Edward tem que entrar em ação.

Escrita com TODO o respeito ao pacote do Edward. Que ele seja MUITO bem cuidado. Sempre!

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's package<strong>

Bella acompanhou enquanto os homens dispersavam xingando e deixavam o rapaz sangrando no chão. Assim que eles estavam longe de serem vistos ela correu para ajudar.

- Ei ei! Não se mexe. – Bella o segurou no chão.

- Eles vão voltar. – O rapaz falou com a voz tremida.

- Não, não vão. Foi uma boa briga, você tem sorte de não ter desmaiado. – Ela comentou, enquanto ele apenas gemia de dor. – Ok. Eu estou aqui agora para cuidar de você.

- Cuidar de mim? Você é o que, uma prostituta? – Ele perguntou enquanto era levantado do chão.

- Não, médica. – Bella riu da pergunta sem nexo. - A última coisa que você precisa agora é de alguém brincando com o seu pênis. Mas, uma hora ou outra, eu vou ter que dar uma olhada nele.

- Pode ser que você encontre uma mordida... uma unhada.

- Alguém teve uma noite selvagem.

- Mais do que o esperado.

- Continue falando, você não pode dormir até que chequemos sua cabeça.

- Uhum. – Ele respondeu já dormindo.

- Não não! Acorde! Qual o seu nome?

- Edward. Cullen.

- Ok, Edward Cullen, eu sou Isabella Swan. Bella. Você tem um carro? Preciso levá-lo ao hospital, mas algum idiota prendeu meu carro no estacionamento.

- Um Volvo...

- Prata? – Bella olhou para o estacionamento. - Que ótimo. Vou pegar as chaves no seu bolso, ok? Não estou te molestando. – Enquanto Bella mexia nas chaves, Edward tombava em seu braço em direção ao chão. – Homem, por favor, mantenha-se de pé. – Ela o sacudiu enquanto se arrastava até a porta do carona. - Você estava sozinho? Digo, tirando as prostitutas que estavam agarradas ao seu pênis?

- Estava com meus irmãos.

- Então teremos outros Cullens pelo hospital hoje.

- Provavelmente.

- Que tipo de música você ouve? Eu realmente preciso deixá-lo acordado.

- Acho que se você tiver algum rock pesado por aí já vai fazer algum efeito.

Bella ligou o iPod no rádio do carro, e fez seu caminho para o hospital com as caixas de som quase explodindo em seu ouvido. Vez ou outra ela olhava para seu passageiro ainda não paciente, e se contorcia junto com ele quando notava sua expressão de dor.

Bella pegou seu telefone e pediu para que sua amiga Rosalie apressasse as coisas para ela. Alguns minutos depois, Edward estava deitado em uma maca em um dos quartos do hospital onde Bella trabalhava. Ele estava lúcido e falante para quem havia acabado de apanhar tanto, mas entre uma frase e outra ainda soltava gemidos de dor.

- Vamos lá, Edward Cullen, pare de se contorcer, eu preciso terminar de rasgar suas calças.

- Não vamos jantar primeiro? Um cineminha?

- Nope.

- Sem romantismo? Não tem problema, eu faço como você quiser. – Bella cruzou os braços e esperou Edward respirar fundo para falar. - Arranque logo minhas calças, mulher!

- Só faltou coçar as bolas. Oh, desculpa, suas mãos estão... destruídas. – Bella debochou. – Ok homem, vamos nos livrar dessa calça.

Enquanto Bella pegava uma tesoura e cortava o jeans fora de Edward, continuava a conversar para mantê-lo acordado. Ela cortou a calça e riu quando descobriu que não havia cueca, porque Edward saíra correndo quando os cafetões começaram a gritar por ele.

- Você vai ter que vestir uma daquelas camisolas lindas que nós temos.

- Aquelas com abertura atrás?

- Exatamente.

- Então não tem problema.

- Mas você não vai poder passear pelo corredor para seduzir as enfermeiras. Sorry.

- Não tem como eu fazer você mudar de idéia?

- Nope. E é para o seu bem. Acho que você já tem marcas de dentes e unhas o suficiente.

- Está tão ruim assim?

- Quer dar uma olhada? Quer que eu tire uma foto como recordação?

- Er... Não.

- Tudo bem então. Vou colocar a camisola em você agora, e então vamos esperar Rosalie aparecer para fazermos seus exames.

Rosalie fez sua aparição exatamente naquele momento.

- Cheguei. Tudo pronto para os exames. Quer ajuda na parte da camisola?

- Comporte-se, Rosalie Hale.

- Egoísta. Você não devia nem estar aqui.

- Mas estou. Então, me deixa.

- Vocês duas sabem que **eu** ainda estou aqui, certo?

- Ô rapaz, sei muito bem. – Rosalie piscou, e abriu um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções para Edward.

- Rose! Se manda!

A loura abriu as mãos para frente se rendendo, e saiu do quarto.

- Ela é uma loura bonita...

- Ela está de plantão hoje. Enfim. Se quiser eu vou para minha casa, e ela te acompanha.

- ...mas eu prefiro as morenas.

- Homens. – Bella rolou os olhos. - Nós agora vamos ter que esperar para poder sair do quarto. Eu sei que você ia gostar de um pouco de privacidade, mas não vai tê-la. Acho melhor pensar na sua avó, e desanimar seu amigo aí.

- O que? Você estava mexendo nele!

- Examinando.

- Ele não sabe a diferença.

- A conversa não está ajudando.

- Nem um pouco. Aquela história de não ter privacidade é séria?

- Eu vou jogar a coberta por cima e vou te levar mesmo assim. Vamos.

- Ei Bella adormecida. – Edward chamou a pessoa encolhida na poltrona, jogando seu travesseiro nela. - Acorde.

- Não, por favor. – Bella gemeu e pegou o travesseiro para colocar sob a cabeça. - Eu já deixei que você dormisse, agora é a minha vez.

Mesmo sonolenta, Bella conseguia sentir o cheiro de Edward no travesseiro. Não era um cheiro de prostitutas e cerveja, o que a surpreendeu, era um cheiro bom, um cheiro de homem que ela a muito não sentia.

- Eu preciso que você acorde. – Edward falou depois de olhar assustado para a porta quando pensou tê-la ouvido se abrir. - De cinco em cinco minutos aparece uma enfermeira diferente aqui.

- Não era você que queri-...

A porta se abriu mais uma vez, interrompendo o que Bella ia falar. Edward se encolheu na cama com o cobertor puxado até o queixo para fingir que estava dormindo.

- Pobre menininha com medo do filme de terror. – Bella sussurrou enquanto jogava o travesseiro de volta para ele, e ia encontrar a enfermeira na porta para dispensá-la. – Tirando alguns grandes detalhes, você age como um paciente de 5 anos. Já pedi para ela sair, ninguém vai entrar novamente. Posso voltar a dormir?

- Claro que não! E se elas voltarem?

- Viu, 5 anos. – Bella apontou para o apavorado Edward na cama, que lhe lançou uma careta.

- Cresce, homem!

- Não pede, que ele cresce.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos ver como andam esses machucados.

- Todos eles? – Bella notou o tom safado e a sobrancelha erguida de Edward, e fez seu caminho para o banheiro ignorando-o. – O que! Eu preciso saber se _ele_ vai ficar bem.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Edward! – Gritou do banheiro. – E você sabe disso!

- Mas você vai examiná-lo mesmo assim.

- Sim, eu vou. – Bella falou de volta ao quarto. - Você já foi ao banheiro, ou precisa de ajuda para levantar?

- Você sabe que as enfermeiras que estiveram aqui fizeram a mesma pergunta?

- E eu aposto que você foi ao banheiro com cada uma delas. Deixou cada uma delas te dar banho. Te enxugar...

- Você pensa tão mal de mim, Isabella.

- Então você ainda está sujo?

- Só esperando por você. – Edward abriu um sorriso torto que quase fez com que Bella vacilasse na réplica.

- Não são os médicos que dão banho, mas sim as enfermeiras. Mas eu posso quebrar seu galho-...

- Sério?

- ... e chamar os _enfermeiros_.

- Eu vou sujo para casa. – Edward falou emburrado.

- Tirando o banho? Já fez outras coisas?

- Já, eu já mijei.

- Pois bem senhor sujinho, vamos cuidar dessas contusões de uma vez.

Bella deitou Edward de lado, apoiado sobre o braço que não estava contundido, e sentou-se atrás dele para passar remédio nas manchas roxas que ele tinha nas costas.

- Mmmm... – Ele gemeu. - Isso é bom... – Bella pressionou uma das manchas com força, fazendo o pular e gritar de dor.

- Ei bonitão, isso não é uma massagem com um final feliz. Pare de gemer.

Edward bufou irritado.

- Por que você ainda está aqui? Você podia estar na sua casa. Podia estar com sua família. Seus amigos. O namorado.

- Acho que sou solidária à causa. Se você visse a sua cara de apavorado quando a porta abriu...

- Mas isso foi hoje. Você está aqui desde ontem. Eu acho que você está gostando demais dessa história de ficar passando a mão em mim. Sua amiga tinha razão, você é bem egoísta, Doutora Bella. – Mais uma vez Bella fez Edward pular quando apertou outra contusão. – Será que dá para você parar de fazer isso? – Pediu irritado.

- Nope. É divertido.

- Uma hora você vai chegar na minha bunda, aí eu quero ver se vai apertar também. Dizem que é muito bom.

- Meu Deus, acho que vou pedir outros exames para sua cabeça! Não é possível que você esteja bem.

Bella continuou a cuidar das contusões de Edward. Enquanto cuidava daquelas que estavam em sua bunda, Bella o viu morder as bochechas para evitar as piadas. Ela mesma evitou falar, e deixá-lo mais _animado_. Eles só voltaram a falar quando Edward se sentou com a coberta enrolada no colo e Bella estava de volta à poltrona.

- Quando vou poder ir embora?

- Hoje mesmo. Já ligou para seus irmãos?

- Rose ia ligar.

- Oh. _Rose_ ia ligar. E _Rose_ ligou?

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando está com ciúmes.

- Vai à merda!

- Uow, quando está irritada fica mais ainda.

Bella pôs-se de pé e tentou sair do quarto, mas Rosalie apareceu e a empurrou para dentro.

- Onde pensa que vai? Temos mais dois Cullens bonitões lá fora. Mando entrar?

- O grandão de covinhas é solteiro.

- E você?

- Eu não gosto de louras, desculpa.

- E eu não gosto de frangotes que se escondem com um lençol. Mas eu vou entender como um sim.

- Completamente.

- Bella também. Completamente. – Bella quase matou a amiga pela informação, e Edward pelo sorriso idiota. - Vou buscar seus irmãos.

Dois balões de gás surgiram pela porta minutos mais tarde. Edward não acreditou no que leu neles. Um era azul e dizia "É um menino!", o outro rosa e dizia "**E** uma menina!".

- Emmett, que porra é essa? – Edward perguntou enquanto Bella ria.

- Não tinha nada parecido com "Eu apanhei de cafetões, e sobrevivi!"

- Alguém vai me explicar o que aconteceu ontem? – Rosalie perguntou.

Emmett sorriu bobo para ela e começou a explicar.

- Esse idiota pagou por uma, e quis foder duas. – Ele explicou enquanto Edward fazia cara feia. - O cafetão viu o que o safado estava fazendo, e correu atrás dele com os outros.

- Seus pais devem se orgulhar de você, não? – Bella provocou após ouvir a explicação de Emmett.

- Foi a primeira vez que esse merda fez isso! – O grandão de covinhas voltou a falar. - Nem se vingar da noiva que o traiu ele sabe!

- E onde vocês dois estavam? – Bella perguntou.

- Bem... – Emmett coçou a cabeça.

- Emmett era para estar "me vigiando", Jasper estava com a esposa... sabe se lá aonde.

- Estão todos aqui agora, mas... – Bella olhou de Jasper para Emmett. - alguém se lembrou de trazer roupas limpas para o crianção aqui?

- Crianção... – Edward resmungou.

- Roupas? – Emmett perguntou. - Tinha que trazer roupas?

- Mett, o que você fez com aquela bolsa que eu te entreguei? – Jasper perguntou.

- Dei para Alice. Por que eu ia ficar segurando aquilo para você se íamos sair?

- Eram as roupas. – Jasper respondeu entre dentes. - Agora Edward vai ter que sair daqui pelado.

- Vai ser interessante. – Emmett e Rosalie falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou ligar para Alice trazer.

- E eu vou embora. – Bella disse pegando sua bolsa.

- Já? – Edward perguntou apressado se arrumando na cama.

- Tenho que voltar para cá em... – Bella conferiu o relógio. – Seis horas.

- Mas ainda falta. – Ele murmurou de volta.

- Novamente, você dormiu em uma cama, Edward. Eu fiquei com a poltrona.

- A egoísta aqui é você, eu teria deixado você dormir comigo se tivesse pedido.

- Não teria sido uma idéia tão ruim. – Bella murmurou para si mesma, se recuperando logo em seguida. - Edward, você disse que seu pai é médico, então vai estar em boas mãos. Boa sorte com as cicatrizes no rosto.

- Você não vai receitar nada?

- Como se você fosse continuar a passar alguma coisa depois que saísse daqui.

- Ah, ele não vai mesmo. – Jasper falou.

- Só simplifiquei as coisas, então. – Bella concluiu. - Rapazes, foi um prazer conhecer vocês. Rose, nos vemos mais tarde. – Edward pigarreou da cama para chamar atenção, fazendo Bella rolar os olhos e se virar para ele. – Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo também, Edward Cullen. Até uma próxima vez.

- Bella! – Ele chamou sério antes que ela saísse apressada pela porta. – Obrigado. Muito obrigado mesmo. Por tudo.

- Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo. – Ela deu de ombros, tentando desviar o rosto para que Edward não visse que ela estava corando. - Cuide-se, homem. Até!

- Vou me cuidar, mulher!

**Forks – 6 meses depois.**

- Aguarde só um segundo que o Dr. Cullen já vem falar com você.

- Cullen? – Bella perguntou com os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar na coincidência.

- Exatamente. Ele vai passar seus horários e outros detalhes. Aguarde só um instante.

Antes que Bella falasse mais alguma coisa, a mulher saiu de perto dela e sumiu em uma das portas do longo corredor. Ela ficou nervosa achando que fosse _aquele_ Cullen que conheceu meses atrás. O Cullen que havia virado a vida dela de ponta cabeça em apenas algumas horas.

Logo, um homem louro, alto, mais um Cullen bonitão, estendia a mão e a cumprimentava com um enorme e simpático sorriso. Um sorriso idêntico ao de Edward. Um sorriso que a fez se arrepender mais uma vez de ter corrido do hospital seis meses atrás.

Os dois foram para o escritório dele, onde conversaram por alguns minutos até serem interrompidos pela porta sendo aberta bruscamente.

- Pai! Pai, eu fiz merda! Uma merda muito grande!

Bella imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz, e seu coração acelerou. Mas ela continuou sentada de costas, segurando a vontade de virar e olhar para _ele_ mais uma vez.

- Edward... – Carlisle apontou para Bella. – Eu estou ocupado aqui.

- Oh. Merda. Eu... Desculpa. – Falou nervoso ainda olhando por cima do ombro do pai.

Bella sorriu para Carlisle, mostrando que não tinha problema, e o encorajou a conversar com o filho.

- Eu vou me arrepender pela pergunta: o que você fez, Edward?

- Eu contei para a minha mãe da festa surpresa dela hoje!

- Ah, isso? – Carlisle respondeu simplesmente, para o desespero de Edward.

- Isso! Ela me distraiu! Não era para eu ter contado!

- Edward, se acalme. Não tem problema. Só não deixe Alice saber, e está tudo bem.

- **Esse **é o problema. É claro que ela vai saber. Ela sempre sabe de tudo! Pai... Ela vai arrancar minhas bolas. – Concluiu derrotado.

Bella teve que lutar contra a gargalhada que estava prestes a explodir de dentro dela.

- Ninguém vai arrancar suas bolas, Edward. – Carlisle revirou os olhos para filho enquanto segurava o riso. – Vá conversar com sua mãe, e termine o seu plantão em paz.

- Se Alice ligar procurando por mim, diz que eu morri! – Disse dramático.

- Entendido.

Edward deixou o escritório e Bella não pode mais segurar as risadas, sendo acompanhar por Carlisle.

- Desculpa, senhorita Swan. Eu juro que eduquei meus filhos, mas eles parecem ter algum problema.

- Não se desculpe, Edward é adorável quando está com medo de alguma coisa.

- Estou ficando intrigado aqui, como sabe que ele fica assim? Não pareceu ter sido um chute.

Bella fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta quando notou que havia falado demais. Ou apenas Carlisle fosse observador demais, assim como o filho que tanto a instigou no hospital.

- Então... Eu conheci seus filhos. Quando eles estiveram em Nova Orleans.

- Por favor, diz que você não os conheceu no hospital.

- Não digo então.

- Você os conheceu no hospital, não foi? Não, não responde.

- Ok.

- Foi em alguma festa? – Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas Carlisle a cortou. – Não. Deve ter sido no hospital. O que eles foram fazer lá? Eles estavam bem?

- Se o senhor não quiser que eu conte, tem que parar de me fazer perguntas.

- Eu vou parar. Eu vou parar.

Depois de algum tempo em silencio Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas para Carlisle, questionando se eles continuariam a conversa.

- Acho que agora sabemos a quem Edward puxou. – Ele falou com _aquele_ sorriso mais uma vez. - Já que você conhece os meninos, que tal vir para a festa-não-mais-surpresa da minha esposa? Digo, você vai trabalhar com Edward de qual-...

- Trabalhar com Edward! – Bella o interrompeu.

- Ele é pediatra aqui também. – Respondeu orgulhoso.

- Oh. Pediatra. Aqui. Claro.

- Ele não contou?

- Nós nos conhecemos de uma forma um tanto quanto estranha. Ele não contou, realmente. E tão pouco **eu** contei que era pediatra.

- Ok, eu continuo não querendo saber sobre essa história. Acho que vai ser melhor assim.

- Também acho.

- Por que? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, e mais uma vez Bella notou semelhanças entre pai e filho. Ela agora queria ter virado para trás, olhado para Edward. – Isso, não responde.

- Sobre a festa, eu gostaria de ir sim. Acho que vai ser divertido rever os Cullens bonitões.

- Como?

- Uma amiga os chama assim.

- Também não quero saber... Certo?

- Certo.

Bella levantou o punho para bater contra a porta dos Cullen quando a mesma abriu na sua frente.

- Ei, eu conheço você! – Emmett gritou animado. – Qual o seu nome?

- Renee. – Bella usou o nome da mãe para brincar com ele.

- Bella? – Uma voz a chamou por trás de Emmett.

- Renee. – Emmett corrigiu a pessoa.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Mett. – Jasper falou para o irmão antes de cumprimentar Bella e levá-la para dentro.

- Ei! Você é a famosa Bella! – Uma voz feminina falou.

Bella se virou para a pequena que saltava em sua direção, e corou.

- Sim, sou Bella, mas não sou famosa.

- Oh sim, Bella. Tenha certeza que você **é**!

- Alice! – Jasper a advertiu.

- Uma pequena vingança. Eu sei que Esme já sabe de tudo. Quando eu colocar minhas mãos nel-...

- Alice!

- Renee é seu segundo nome? – Emmett perguntou alheio aos outros.

- Não, Emmett.

Alice agarrou o celular e trocou meia dúzia de palavras por SMS com alguém, correndo e gritando pela casa em seguida, avisando que Esme estava chegando.

- Eu queria te esconder e provocar Edward um pouquinho. – Alice falou para Bella, sorrindo diabolicamente. – Ou ele sabe que você está aqui?

- Nem eu sabia que estaria aqui. E por que você iria querer provocá-lo?

- Isso vai ser demais! – A pequena pulou batendo palmas, ignorando a pergunta.

- Mas você não vai me esconder. Vai? – Bella sussurrou com medo, e foi tranqüilizada por Jasper.

Bella ficou ao lado de Emmett, que a cutucou para gritar "surpresa!" quando Esme entrou acompanha por Carlisle, e Edward. Dessa vez Bella pode olhar para o rosto dele, vendo-o encará-la com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, os olhos semi cerrados. Segundos depois Edward já havia se esquecido de cumprimentar os convidados, e estava parado de frente para Bella.

- Eu estou completamente perdido aqui.

- Precisa de um GPS, homem?

- Ele vai me responder por que você está aqui?

- Eu vim para costurar suas bolas. Caso Alice as arranque.

- O-o o... que? Como você sabe disso?

- Eu sei de muita coisa, Edward Cullen. – Bella piscou para ele.

- Ei, você se lembra de mim!

- E você está vestido! Não é incrível?

- Ah mulher, você sentiu saudade da minha bunda, pode falar?

- Muita! Vim para Forks apenas para vê-la.

- Isso não vai ser um problema. – Foi a vez de Edward piscar para Bella, e puxá-la pela mão pelas escadas.

Bella não conseguiu protestar. Não que ela quisesse. Ela apenas segurou na mão dele e se deixou ser levada.

Antes que entendesse onde estava, Bella sentiu uma parede contra suas costas e Edward a centímetros do seu rosto. Ele tinha as mãos na cintura dela, enquanto ela, sem notar, cravava as unhas nos braços dele.

- Eu ainda não faço idéia do que fez você estar aqui, mas eu gostei disso.

- Pelo visto eu sou a única que não tenta arrancar nenhuma parte do seu corpo.

- Não se atreva! – Edward rosnou.

- Sem problemas. – Bella levantou os braços. – Manterei minhas mãos para mim.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- O que você quis dizer, então?

- Primeiro... – Edward pegou os braços de Bella, e os envolveu em seu pescoço. – Agora que estão de volta; eu quis dizer que... – Ele parou de falar, olhando o rosto de Bella encará-lo em expectativa. - Quer saber de uma coisa? Foda-se!

Bella olhou para Edward preparada para soltar uma piada quando foi surpreendida pelo choque dos lábios dele contra os dela. Não levou meio segundo para ela beijá-lo de volta, abrindo a boca para receber a língua sedenta que procurava pela dela.

Quando a maçaneta da porta bateu em suas costas Bella abriu os olhos para ver onde estava. Edward escolheu esse momento para investir o quadril contra o dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos sem que tivesse visto algum detalhe do cômodo escuro.

- Eu não disse para você que ele ia ficar bom? – Bella murmurou sem quebrar o beijo, investindo o quadril de volta.

- E sem marcas.

- Será que eu vou reconhecê-lo?

- Ele com certeza a reconheceu. – Edward aproveitou a deixa, e puxou uma perna de Bella para sua cintura, aumentando o contato entre eles.

- E está pedindo atenção.

- Você pode fazer carinho nele, se quiser.

- Mais tarde. – Bella sussurrou e aprofundou o beijo para que os dois se calassem. – Mais tarde.

- Como quiser.

Encerrada a conversa, os dois voltaram a se concentrar no que estavam fazendo com suas mãos. Edward testou acariciar um dos seios de Bella por cima da roupa, sendo muito bem recebido por um gemido dela incentivando-o. Bella também avançou nas caricias, usando a mão que não estava no pescoço de Edward para apertar a bunda dele, e puxá-lo mais para perto.

- Bella, eu não vou consegui parar. – Edward sussurrou sem fôlego. – Estou para avançar em você faz... Muito tempo.

- Aham. – Ela respondeu sem parar de beijar o pescoço dele. - Mas a festa...?

- A festa está só começando. – Ele soltou um risinho apertando o seio dela.

- Ok. – Bella murmurou se rendendo.

As roupas começaram a se espalhar pelo chão. Em meio a tropeços e risos os dois conseguiram chegar à cama, Bella somente de calcinha, Edward com a boxer na metade das coxas. Criaram um emaranhado de corpos entre os lençóis, contorcendo-se para ficarem completamente nus enquanto Edward colocava a camisinha.

Assim que ele já estava protegido, as bocas dos dois se encontraram no meio do caminho, os corpos se unindo em um encaixe perfeito. Ambos respiraram fundo, movendo-se para alcançarem o êxtase que ameaçava explodir a qualquer momento.

- Espero... que você não seja... do tipo... barulhenta...

- Não. – Bella meio sussurrou, meio gemeu.

-...Se for, a gente... dá um... jeito.

- Surdo.

Ambos soltaram uma pequena risada e, então, Edward se concentrou no rosto de Bella, em como ela ficava linda enquanto sorria. Ele ficou maravilhado acompanhando a expressão dela mudar conforme seu orgasmo se aproximava. Ele teve que desacelerar para não vir antes dela.

- Bella, abra os olhos... - Pediu sem fôlego. - Olhe para mim...

- Não para... Edward...

- Não vou... – Acelerou novamente. - Mas olhe para mim.

Bella conseguiu manter os olhos abertos até seu corpo explodir em seu orgasmo, e eles se fecharem automaticamente. Ela ainda conseguiu abri-los a tempo de admirar Edward com os próprios olhos firmemente fechados, as sobrancelhas unidas e a boca vermelha, pronta para ser beijada. E antes que Bella o fizesse, Edward se inclinou sobre ela e tomou seus lábios, seus músculos se contraindo contra as mãos dela. Em meio ao beijo os dois foram recuperando as forças, até estarem deitados um de frente para o outro, novamente embolados.

- Oi. – Edward cumprimentou com um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Oi. – Bella respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

- Eu realmente não quero descer.

- Está tão bom aqui. – Bella se aconchegou no corpo quente e ainda suado de Edward.

- Eu disse que dormir comigo era mais confortável do que dormir em poltronas de hospital. E eu _sei_ que não teria sido uma idéia tão ruim.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu sei de muitas coisas, Bella. Sei inclusive que nós vamos trabalhar juntos.

- Como!

- Acabei de ligar uma coisa a outra. Você falou das minhas bolas, meu pai ia conversar com a nova pediatra da minha equipe, eu entrei na sala, blá blá blá.

- Alice sabe.

- Puta que a pariu!

- Edward!

- Tudo bem, ela não gosta da mãe. – Ele deu de ombros. – Ela era bebê quando foi abandonada. Foi criada por uma tia minha. Mudando de assunto, você vai me ajudar a defender minhas bolas, não vai?

- Não sei.

- Ah, mulher! O que mais você quer para responder que sim?

- Talvez só precisemos repetir o que acabamos de fazer. Mais algumas vezes.

- Por mim...

Os dois começaram a se beijar, o quarto voltou a ficar quente conforme o corpo de um procurava o encaixe do outro.

**- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, SAIA DESSE QUARTO E VENHA PARA A FESTA DA SUA MÃE! SIM, EU ESPERO QUE EU TENHA INTERROMPIDO SUA FODA! E ESPERO QUE SUA MÃE ESTEJA ESCUTANDO! DESCULPA, BELLA!**

- Isso foi Alice? – Bella perguntou encolhida na cama.

- E então, vai me defender?

- Eu vou te defender, meu menininho fofo!

- Não começa com isso de novo. – Edward gemeu afastando-se das mãos de Bella que queriam apertar suas bochechas.

- Mas você fica **tão** fofo quan-...

**- EU VOU ARRANCAR SUAS BOLAS, EDWARD! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI DAÍ!**

- Diz que ela mora longe de você. – Bella falou manhosa enquanto Edward escondia o rosto no pescoço dela.

- Não.

- Urgh.

- Mas o meu apartamento tem trancas.

- Então suas bolas ficarão muito bem protegidas. Eu ajudo. Não só as bolas, mas o pacote todo.

- Promete? – O enorme sorriso que Edward abriu só a fez ter certeza da resposta para a estranha promessa.

- Prometo, crianção!

- Seja bem-vinda à Forks!

- Acho que eu vou gostar daqui.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Mereço review, né? =D<strong>


	2. Outtake 1

**Qualquer semelhança com um certo cachorro amarelo da realidade é mera coincidência.**

**E insisto que nenhum deles me pertencem, são todos de tia Steph.**

**Lemons/hentai/povo safado.**

* * *

><p>Larguei o livro na cabeceira e me arrumei na cama para dormir. Conforme eu me arrumava, alguém se mexia perto de mim. E eu sorria. Dois meses desde que eu passei a perder minhas roupas, e descobrir que elas não estavam na minha casa. Dois meses que eu acordava mais cedo, e fazia café para dois. Dois meses desde que ela chegou.<p>

- Para de me olhar e vai dormir. – Uma voz sonolenta e abafada pelo travesseiro pediu.

- Vai você dormir.

- Era o que eu estava fazendo. – Bella falou agarrada ao cachorro de pelúcia amarelo que ganhou de um paciente. - Até você bater com seu joelho no meu.

- Vou tirá-lo da próxima vez que vier deitar. – Falei tentando puxar o bicho dela, e me colocar no lugar.

- Fique a vontade. Não o uso... Sai! – Bateu na minha mão para afastá-la. - ...para nada que faço nessa.. Edward! – Bateu de novo. – cama.

- Você não precisa dele. – Puxei o bicho mais uma vez.

- Preciso. Você vai se aconchegar, aconchegar, e daqui a pouco estamos os dois dormindo tarde. De novo.

- Tenho culpa que dou um beijo de boa noite no seu pescoço e sua calcinha automaticamente sai?

- Vai dormir, Edward. – Abriu um sorriso envergonhado e aproximou-se, descansando a testa no meu peito.

Eu fiquei não sei mais quanto tempo olhando para ela, sentindo sua respiração e o cachorro fazerem cócegas na minha barriga. Bella combinou com a minha vida de tantas formas, que é até difícil de acreditar que seja real. Às vezes eu ainda acho que Alice vai me sacudir no sofá, mandando eu parar de falar de uma pessoa que eu vi apenas uma vez na vida.

Eu posso tê-la visto apenas uma vez, por nem um dia completo, mas foi o bastante para que eu desejasse tê-la ao meu lado para sempre. Clichê, bobo, romântico, retardado, idiota, louco... Já fui chamado de tudo. Mas nada muda o que eu senti depois de ter colocado os olhos na médica que ficou fazendo piadas com o meu pênis em um quarto de hospital.

- Edward, é sério. Se você não dormir, eu vou te expulsar para o seu apartamento. Se a porta já não estiver emperrada por falta de uso.

- Você não vai ceder mesmo hoje?

Bella gargalhou contra o meu peito, e se esticou para beijar debaixo do meu queixo. Ela sabia que aquilo me excitava, e eu fiquei animado. Quase, quase me deitei por cima dela para fazer mais uma calcinha voar. Mas ela me cortou.

- Não. Não vou ceder. – Tentou se fazer de séria abafando o sorriso no cachorro. – Boa noite.

- Mulher teimosa. – Beijei sua cabeça me rendendo ao bocejo que dei. – Te amo.

Para.

Analisando o que aconteceu por um segundo.

Momento de fazer força para o cérebro funcionar e ter certeza de que eu disse o que eu acho que eu disse. E não o que era para ter dito.

- Interessante, - Bella falou com a voz abafada pelo cachorro. - até ontem você dizia boa noite.

Eu sei. Eu disse.

- Edward, você pode respirar, por favor?

Acho que não.

- Edward? – Bella inclinou para trás para ter uma visão melhor do meu rosto. – Ei, as pessoas confundem 'boa noite' com 'e-'... – Bella engasgou por um segundo. – 'eu te amo' o tempo todo. Está tudo bem. – Ela acariciou meu rosto e voltou a se esconder no meu peito.

O que ela falou não era verdade. Eu sabia. Bella estava apenas tentando melhorar as coisas. Do jeito dela, mas estava.

- Bella. – Chamei chegando o corpo para trás. – Olha para mim.

- Você não vai me deixar dormir hoje, não é? – Perguntou com um sorriso preguiçoso e um bocejo.

- Vou. Mas... – Respirei fundo, e ela ficou esperando que eu falasse novamente. – Eu quis dizer aquilo.

- Não, você não quis. Era para ter sido 'boa noite'. – Falou voltando a acariciar o meu rosto. - Edward, está tudo bem. Escapou. Quando voc-...

- Você está certa, eu não quis. Mas... Foda-se, Bella. – Fiz uma pausa para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, indicando que se eu não continuasse a falar ela ia fazer alguma piada. Pra que ordem? - Eu **realmente** amo você. – Falei finalmente. - Saiu. Escapou. Mas eu já amei alguém uma vez, e não senti por ela nem um terço do que sinto por você. Eu quis me comunicar com você antes. Quis ligar, ouvir suas risadas quando eu estava mal, sentir suas mãos em mim. E depois que eu **tive** isso tudo... Eu já nem lembro mais como era. O que eu fazia quando voltava para casa. O que se passava pela minha cabeça. E já tem tempo. Isso. Que eu estou assim.

- Você sabe falar a sério. – Arregalou os olhos. - Sem piadas. Sem querer me agarrar.

- Bella. – Bufei um pouco irritado por **ela** não estar falando sério.

- Não, não fica emburrado. – Pediu manhosa segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos. - Ou não ganha sexo na noite da sua grande revelação. – Sorriu e me fez sorrir junto. – Eu amo você também, Edward Cullen. - Roçou os lábios, ainda com um sorriso, nos meus. - A mais de dois, três, quatro meses.

- E você estava esperando eu falar primeiro. – Afirmei quando nos afastamos.

- Seu ego já é enoooooorme. – Falou alongando o 'o' e fazendo bico como as crianças geralmente faziam para a gente. – Você ia ficar insuportável se eu falasse primeiro.

- Provavelmente.

- E então eu esperei. E esperei. E esperei. E... – Parou de falar e fingiu roncar.

- Já entendi, mulher. Já entendi.

- E hoje eu estou feliz por finalmente ouvir. Eu te amo desde que saí aquele hospital, e seu rosto ficou me assombrando dia e noite.

- Eu achei que você tivesse dito que me achou lindo.

- Não não, - Balançou a cabeça para os lados. - eu falei deslumbrante.

- Isso. Que eu te deslumbrei com meus belos olhos verdes.

- Seus belos olhos verdes fizeram com que eu me apaixonasse. – Suspirou apaixonada. - Se soubesse deixava você dormir. – Trocou o suspiro por um olhar de desdém.

- Deixava não. – Comecei a me inclinar sobre ela. - Você estava grudada em mim, - Beijei seu pescoço, tentando distraí-la para tirar o maldito cachorro amarelo. - se comendo por dentro para não dormir comigo. Aposto que estava doida para me dar banho.

- Se eu tivesse ficado com você naquele dia, teria sido pedofilia. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha tirar minha mão da pata do bicho. - Você parecia tanto com os meus pacientes.

- Tanta coisa para você falar.

- Te broxei?

- Um pouquinho. – Fiz manha. Bella rolou os olhos e se esticou para me beijar, o cachorro atrapalhando. – Larga esse cachorro, Bella. Você não sabe nem se a criança já babou nele.

- Eu já lavei, seu idiota. Sério, sua especialidade só podia ser pediatria mesmo.

- Porque minha mentalidade é igual a das crianças. – Rolei os olhos depois de ouvir aquela mesma coisa pela milésima vez. - A gente pode transar agora? Está ficando cada vez mais tarde.

- Claro, senhor delicadeza. – Bella brincou ficando de joelhos e finalmente jogando o cachorro para o pé da cama. Acho que ele vai sumir amanhã. – Você não vai tocar no meu bicho, ouviu? – Ameaçou apontando o pequenino dedo na minha cara.

Obviamente eu me estiquei e o mordi.

Com o dedo dela ainda na minha boca levantei e fiquei de joelhos também.

- Edward, larga o meu dedo! Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa para você comer?

- Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero comer. – Respondi soltando seu dedo e abrindo um sorriso torto que eu descobri que ela gostava.

- Por que você ainda não me jogou na cama e arrancou minhas roupas? – Desafiou-me cruzando os braços. - Alice conseguiu cortar suas bolas? Que merda, sua voz vai afinar? Não é possível! Espere um pouco.

E dizendo isso ela esticou a mão e pegou em cheio no meu saco. Não satisfeita em já tê-lo em sua mão, ela ficou apertando, massageando, fazendo uma caricia com as mãos que...

- Elas estão aí. – Falei engasgado enquanto ela agora massageava o meu pau. - E vão ficar azuis se não forem usadas.

- Tira a roupa, Edward Cullen. Foda-se acordar cedo amanhã! – Arrancou a própria camisola pela cabeça em um flash. - Foda-se!

- Agora sim, mulher!

- Alguém tem que ter as bolas por aqui. – Deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, então. – Foi minha vez de arrancar a camisa e me contorcer para tirar a calça do pijama. – Está na hora de mostrar quem é que manda por aqui. – Segurei entre minhas pernas como ela havia feito. – Pronta para se fodida de quatro, Isabella Swan?

- Uow! Foi a imagem mais sexy que eu já vi na minha vida! – Falou de olhos arregalados.

Movi-me na cama, e parei atrás dela. Os dois ainda de joelhos.

- Eu acho que eu falei que era para você estar de quatro. Por que eu ainda não vi essa bunda empinada para mim?

Bella realmente empinou a bunda, e a roçou no meu pau. Eu mordi seu ombro e puxei seu cabelo com uma das mãos, a outra segurando sua cintura para que ela não parasse de se mover.

Lentamente ela foi se inclinando para frente, parando de se mover, mas ficando na posição perfeita que eu queria.

Assim que Bella estava sobre suas mãos e joelhos, acariciei sua bunda. Um pequeno carinho antes de me enfiar com tudo nela.

- Quem é o menininho agora? – Bati forte contra ela.

- Definitivamente não é você!

- Quem tem as bolas aqui, Isabella? – Perguntei levanto minha mão para baixo pela barriga dela, tocando exatamente onde minhas bolas batiam, em seu clitóris.

- Merda... Oh merda! Isso é tão bom!

- Responde, Isabella!

- Porra... Você! VOCÊ! Você, Edward Cullen!

Agarrei o quadril dela e gozei urrando como um homem das cavernas. Bella puxou minha mão de volta para seu clitóris, para onde ela foi de muita boa vontade.

- Goza comigo, mulher! Vamos!

- Eu-... UWN! EDWARD!

Dois meses fazendo essa mulher gozar para mim, e cada vez era melhor que a anterior. Esperei que ela se acalmasse do orgasmo para tirá-la dos braços bambos e deitar-nos na cama.

- Eu **preciso** fazer um comentário muito importante. – Falei aconchegando-a contra o meu peito. - Você já estava sem calcinha?

- Yep.

- E me fez acreditar que você não ia ceder?

- Oops.

- Eu já disse que eu te amo? – Sussurrei fazendo-a estremecer nos meus braços.

- Já! – Entrelaçou nossos dedos em sua barriga. - E se toda vez que você disser nós fizermos o que acabamos de fazer...

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Pense com carinho. – Bella trouxe a mão para trás e acariciou minha nuca. - Não se esqueça que eu também te amo.

- Nunca. – Beijei seu ombro. – Só você consegue me dar abrigo e me proteger de Alice.

- Mas é claro.

- Você já deu nome para ele?

- Quem?

- O esquisito cachorro amarelo. – Soltei-a e fui buscá-lo.

- Ele já tem nome. – Esfregou o focinho do cachorro no meu. Nariz. No meu nariz. - É Odie.

- Tudo bem minha garotinha, agora vamos dormir.

- Boa noite.

- Eu te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainda tem mais um ou dois outtakes. Ou três. Quatro... Se vier história, eu escrevo.<strong>

**Mas vocês têm que deixar review lindo para a ~não~ dona do cachorro amarelo aqui.**


	3. Outtake 2

**Twilight é da Tia Steph, não meu. A mim, só pertence o cachorro amarelo. ;)**

**Saiu mais um. Não é longo.**

**Conforme a criatividade for vindo para mim, vou postando.**

* * *

><p>- Edward-...<p>

Bella chamou e ele não ouviu.

- Edward!

Novamente sem resposta.

- **EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!**

Edward levantou a cabeça de má vontade, e olhou para Bella mostrando sua impaciência.

- O que foi, Bella? – Ele bufou.

- Me ouve, homem!

- Eu acho que eu estou ocupado? – Falou apontando para os seios dela, que estavam na mão e na boca dele alguns maravilhosos segundos atrás.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é que eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Bella anunciou fazendo uma careta. - Eu **juro** para você que volto! E não me importo neeem um pouco se você quiser continuar como estava. Mas eu preciso ir!

- Perdeu tempo demais explicando. Vai logo antes que molhe a cama!

Bella levantou correndo para ir, deixando Edward meio de quatro na cama para observar a linda visão da bunda dela.

**- **ACABOU? – Edward gritou quando achou que Bella demorava demais.

Ela havia acabado de se sentar e rolou os olhos.

- NÃO, MÃE! – Respondeu para a tristeza do namorado esperando na cama.

Edward saiu da desconfortável posição e sentou-se com as costas na cabeceira. Depois de colocar as mãos atrás da cabeça e se cansar de olhar por míseros segundos para o teto, ele olhou orgulhoso para seu glorioso pênis caído sobre sua coxa virado em direção ao banheiro.

- Daqui a pouco ela volta. – Disse como se seu membro pudesse entendê-lo. - BELLA?

- Homem carente de Deus, será que você pode **não** cronometrar o tempo que eu levo no banheiro? – Ela perguntou voltando para o quarto. Mais uma vez fazendo Edward suspirar com a visão de seu corpo nu.

- Não fui eu. Foi ele. – Apontou o próprio pênis com o queixo.

- Ele que gritou? – Bella perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Sei que ele é capaz de **muita** coisa, mas de gritar?

- Que muita coisa ele é capaz de fazer? – Edward perguntou enquanto ela subia na cama, engatinhando até parar sentada sobre as pernas dele. - Achei essa parte muito interessante.

- Vamos deixá-lo quietinho por um momento, ok?

- O que? Olhe para ele! – Apontou exageradamente para seu pênis. - Acha que ele quer ficar quieto? Nós estamos nus, mulher! Vamos ter um pouco de ação nessa cama!

- Ok. Nós vamos ter ação. – Bella disse arrumando para que o membro dele ficasse sobre a barriga. – Mas do meu jeito.

Edward abriu um enorme sorriso e colocou as mãos na bunda dela, ajudando-a a se arrastar sobre seu pênis.

- Oh porra! – Ele suspirou enquanto ela se movia sozinha, as mãos dele já agarrando os seios pelos quais era louco. – Isso é que é vida.

- Você é um idiota tarado, mas eu te amo, tá? – Bella abaixou-se rapidamente e deu um beijo estalado em Edward.

- Sim sim. Tanto faz. Mas não para de se mover.

Bella apenas rolou os olhos, ainda se movendo. Ela agora rebolava exatamente em cima da cabeça do membro de Edward, fazendo com que ele roçasse em seu clitóris. Satisfeita que apenas gemidos saiam agora da boca de Edward. Começou a se mover mais rápido, quase alcançando seu orgasmo quando ouviu um "psiu".

- Sé-sério, Edward?

- Ficou... faltando... falar... co-co-coi... Caralho!

- Uma coisa?

- É!

- Fala logo então, porra!

- Eu também te amo!

- Oooown! Lindo! – Bella abaixou-se para beijá-lo novamente. – Agora fica quietinho e me deixa gozar.

- Sempre romântica.

- Quieto, ou eu te expulso de volta para seu apartamento!

- Parei parei!

Edward ficou quieto. Por alguns segundos apenas.

- Bella?

- Meu Deus, Edward!

- Você não teria coragem. Teria?

- De te expulsar?

- É.

- Não mesmo! Ficou feliz agora?

- Sim! - Edward riu meio bobo e parou de apertar um dos seios de Bella, mudando para apertar uma de suas bochechas.

- Idiota!

- Mas você me ama.

- Demais!

- Bom saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Vou fazer da forma que vocês comentara: dia hot no trabalho, pedido de casamento, casamento, filho... Mas, como eu já disse, posto conforme a criatividade vier. E os reviews. E talvez não tenha ordem.<strong>


	4. Outtake 3

**Outtake especial para as minhas lindas do MeninasVampiras. Principalmente Fany! Demorou mais saiu!**

**Edward bêbado é impossível! E hilário!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake 3 - NU (nuvem para os íntimos)<strong>

Sexta era dia de sair com as amigas. Dia de fazer um _happy hour_ e relaxar depois de uma semana de trabalho. Nós nos reuníamos em um bar qualquer para fofocar, enquanto nossos noivos e maridos tinham a noite livre para eles em algum outro canto da cidade. O acordo funcionava há mais ou menos dois anos, com todos os envolvidos muito satisfeitos com o resultado.

Voltei para minha casa naquele dia quando o relógio marcava quatro horas da manhã, encontrando Edward perambulando pelo apartamento.

- Hey homem, cheguei.

Depois que o cumprimentei, e não tive resposta, descobri que ele não estava simplesmente passando pela sala, mas sim tentando pegar o próprio tênis do chão. O calçado rolava para frente a cada chute que levava quando Edward tentava dar um passo.

- Edward? – Chamei novamente tirando meus saltos dos pés. – Alow?

Ainda sem a atenção dele, larguei minhas coisas no aparador atrás do sofá e me agachei para pegar o tênis. Conforme levantava, admirando as pernas musculosas do meu noivo, comecei a ver as coisas ao meu redor balançarem de um lado para o outro. Eu não estava bêbada o suficiente para perder minha coordenação motora, sei bem que tenho meu total equilíbrio. Mas esse não era o caso de Edward. Demorei alguns segundos para entender que eram as pernas dele que balançavam. Olhei para seu rosto encontrando-o de olhos arregalados.

- O que? – Perguntei, entregando o tênis para ele, que o tacou por cima do ombro.

- BELLA! – Gritou jogando os braços para o ar e... SOCORRO! Quase morri sufocada com o hálito dele! – Você o pegou! Essa é a minha garota! – Deu um soco um pouco forte demais no meu queixo.

- Ai, Edward! – Reclamei levando a mão ao local atingido. – Muita testosterona. – Murmurei para mim mesma. - Tenha paciência, Bella.

- O QUE? – Edward gritou e coçou o ouvido exageradamente. – A SUA BOCA MEXEU... – Fez um gesto com a mão como se fosse a minha boca. – MAS EU NÃO OUVI NADA. – Apontou para o próprio ouvido. – FALA MAIS ALTO, MULHER!

- Shiu. – Tapei sua boca com a mão, que foi, em seguida, lambida. – Eu estava segurando seu tênis com ela. – Lembrei-o. O que falei não evitou que ele continuasse a me lamber.

Respirei fundo e tirei minha mão de lá, rodando Edward para que ele ficasse de costas e eu pudesse empurrá-lo pelos ombros para o banheiro.

- Tique taque, tique taque. – Ele levantou a mão e fingiu puxar a corda do apito da locomotiva imaginária. – Piuí!

Puta que pariu! Quando eu acho que Edward não poderia regredir mais...

- O quanto você bebeu hoje, Edward? – Perguntei depois que ele deu com a cara na porta do banheiro, sem ter esperado que ela fosse aberta para entrarmos.

- Hã? – Perguntou acariciando a própria testa.

- Esquece.

- Você está tãão bonita hoje.

- E você tãããão bêbado.

Levei-o para dentro e o deixei sentado na privada enquanto arrumava as coisas para o banho.

- Você foi trabalhar com essa calça? – Ele perguntou depois de um tempo. Virei por cima do ombro para respondê-lo, encontrando sua cabeça inclinada para a direita, uma mão massageando seu pênis por cima da calça.

Edward não tinha ereções quando bebida, ia ficar eternamente ali.

Resmunguei uma resposta afirmativa qualquer, recebendo outro grito dele dizendo que estava surdo.

- EU ACHO QUE FORAM AS PESSOAS FALANDO ALTO DEMAIS DO NOSSO LADO! VOCÊ SABIA QUE DEPOIS QUE VOCÊ VAI PARA LONGE DA CAIXA DE SOM SEU OUVIDO FICA APITANDO? CARALHO, SUA BUNDA FICA MUITO GOSTOSA COM ESSA CALÇA!

- Shiu. – Corri para colocar a mão na boca dele. Novamente ele a lambeu, mas dessa vez xingou porque estava com sabão.

Pedi para que ele tirasse o boné sobre sua cabeça, recebendo uma risadinha típica de menino levado.

- Edward...

- Deixa o boné, Bella. Por favor.

Acatei seu pedido e coloquei-o de pé para tirar o resto de suas roupas, foi uma missão praticamente impossível, uma vez que, Edward além de não ter equilíbrio, aproveitou para me apalpar. A merda era que ele não ficava excitado, mas eu sim.

Depois de eu ter conseguido abrir dois míseros botões da camisa dele, o meu celular gritou na sala.

- Já volto. – Avisei dando um selinho nele. E me arrependi no segundo seguinte, quando sua língua exageradamente babada e com gosto de álcool tentou se enfiar na minha boca. Adeus excitação. – Edward, controle-se. – Afastei-me dele, e corri para a sala.

- BUNDA GOSTOSA!

O telefone não tocava mais.

Voltei para o banheiro assim que troquei uma mensagem com Alice, que tinha um Jasper bêbado desmaiado na cama. Parei na soleira da porta intrigada com o que via, Edward estava inclinado para frente, com metade da bunda de fora da boxer branca e uma perna da calça jeans embolada em seu braço enquanto ele tentava tirá-la.

Eu fiquei com medo dele cair e bater com a cabeça, mas não consegui não me apoiar e acompanhar a estranha dança que ele fazia. De sua boca saíam palavrões e frases emboladas que deviam fazer algum sentido para ele. A última coisa que ouvi foi: "calça linda do Edward, eu sei que você ama se grudar em mim, mas está na hora de sair! Está na hora da minha Bella se grudar no papai aqui. Então, cai fora!"

Que merda foi essa que ele falou? Soltei uma gargalhada assustando-o e derrubando-o no chão.

- Que merda! – Xinguei indo ajudá-lo a ficar de pé. Outra missão impossível. – Machucou, amor?

- Machuquei. – Falou com uma voz manhosa, fazendo um lindo bico triste e olhos caídos. – Beija para sarar?

- Fez dodói? – Não! Por que eu embarquei na dele?

- Fez. – Afirmou ainda fazendo manha. - Aqui ó. – Ele falou pegando minha mão. Jurei que ele ia levá-la exatamente para o meio de suas pernas, mas, surpreendentemente, ele a levou para sua nuca. O que me deixou incomodada.

- Edward, machucou mesmo? – Perguntei preocupada. Próximo da privada tinha sangue no chão. Não, é um fiapo da toalha vermelha. Merda de álcool. – Amor, bater com a cabeça é sério. Edward, você está me ouvindo?

- TE PEGUEI! – Respondeu gritando, e eu quase morri do coração.

- Idiota! – Bufei irritada e me afastei.

Enquanto eu virava para ver outra mensagem no celular, Edward tentava fazer xixi. Ele mexeu, mexeu e remexeu na calça jeans já aberta e...

- Edward! – Gritei largando o aparelho na pia sem nem ver quem era. - Isso é o cinto!

- Que cinto? - Edward perguntou olhando para sua mão, vendo que não segurava seu pau, mas sim o cinto marrom com o qual havia saído. - Me mijei. - Falou o óbvio olhando para as calças molhadas.

Agora ele também estava mijado. E gemendo.

- Edward? – Aproximei preocupada.

- TE PEGUEI DE NOVO!

Foi então que tirei seu boné e comecei a espancá-lo com toda a minha força, que é nenhuma. Os vizinhos ou estavam chamando o polícia ou rezando por nossas almas, Edward gritava que parecia um porco sendo abatido. Depois de bater eu parei e entrei em choque.

Puta. Que. Pariu. Puta que pariu! Putaquepariu! Eu vou MATAR o meu noivo! Como... Como ele pode?

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – Gritei fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. - Que porra você fez no seu cabelo? – Passei minha mão nos não mais longos e despenteados fios cor de cobre. – Eu vou... – Tentei pegar um punhado deles, acabando frustrada por não ter mais. – Edward! – Gemi frustrada.

- Eu mandei não tirar o boné. – Deu de ombros sentando e se equilibrando na privada aberta. – Você vai me dar banho?

- Não! – Bati com o boné nele de novo. – Por que você fez isso? – Perguntei quase indo às lágrimas.

O lindo cabelo que eu tanto amava agarrar estava quase todo raspado de um lado, e mal cortado do outro. O que se passou pela cabeça desse homem hoje?

- Você dá banho enquanto lembro? – Perguntou por baixo dos cílios.

- Fazer o que? – Continuar a bater nele é que eu não podia.

Merda, eu não tenho um pingo de personalidade perto desse homem. Meus pais ficariam muito orgulhosos.

Levantei-o da privada e consegui, finalmente, despí-lo. Abri a água gelada sob o corpo nu dele, controlando a vontade de dar uma espiada nas gotinhas fazendo seu caminho para baixo, e o deixei lá, crente que estava batendo altos papos comigo, quando, na verdade, eu só ouvia "ihfahfainihfis" enquanto ele se engasgava com a água.

- Foi assim. – Edward disse simplesmente quando desliguei o chuveiro.

Eu olhei para ele com a minha melhor cara "Que merda você está falando?", mas Edward continuou parado com a expressão mais serena do mundo. Homem bêbado do caralho. Que seja, eu não ia conseguir descobrir nada enquanto ele estivesse nesse estado. Desisti e levei-o nu para sentar na cama.

- Vamos fechar a noite com sexo. – Tentou falar sensualmente, puxando a barra da minha camisa e beijando minha barriga.

- Sexo para você? Nem tão cedo! – Afastei-me. – Fique sentado aí que vou pegar remédios e uma caixa d'água.

- Senhora, sim, senhora. – Bateu continência.

Antes que eu tivesse chegado à porta ele já tinha deitado.

- EDWARD! – Gritei. – Levanta!

- Estou bem aqui.

Fodam-se o remédio e a água! Ele já bebeu bastante no banho. Levantei-o da cama e empurrei-o até o closet.

- Como vou te manter acordado, Edward Cullen? – Pensei alto. Claro que ele tinha que responder.

- Sexo. – Deu de ombros se apoiando no portal.

Entreguei uma cueca para ele, ignorando a resposta, e voltei a caçar uma roupa para os dois e a pensar alto.

- Que merda! Por quanto tempo eu vou ter que manter acordado um bêbado tarado que bateu com a cabeça?

- Pergunta ao doutor G.

- Eu vou me arrepender pela pergunta. – Resmunguei antes de colocar minha camisola. – Quem é doutor G., Edward?

- Google. Eu não estou tãããããããão bêbado assim.

- Só mijou pelo cinto. Ok.

- Só!

Sem sabe o que fazer para deixá-lo acordado, entreguei mais roupa na mão dele. Se antes ele ia dormir nu, agora tinha meias, cueca, calça e camisa. Qualquer coisa para mantê-lo acordado e a cabeça dele não piorar. Que ele suasse o álcool e voltasse a raciocinar.

Ainda no closet peguei o notebook dele dentro da bolsa e consultei doutor G. Edward continuava no batente da porta, agora abraçando-o, com a bochecha esmagada na madeira, os olhos quase fechando.

- EDWARD! – Gritei fazendo-o pular. - Vai escovar os dentes.

- Por que? – Perguntou coçando o olho e bocejando. Merda, por que tem que ser tão bonito?

- Primeiro, por motivos óbvios. Segundo, porque você não pode dormir. Agora vai!

Edward se empurrou do batente e foi. Para o quarto.

- Para o outro lado, Edward.

Levantei com o computador no colo e fui vigiar minha criança enquanto ela escovava os dentes. O pijama, a pia do banheiro, o chão e os meus pés?, acabaram molhados. Felizmente, Edward não se afogou.

- Ótimo, você pode dormir! Só tenho que ficar te acordando de vez em quando para saber se não está desmaiado.

- Hã?

Resisti à vontade de dar com o computador na cabeça dele, e desliguei tudo.

- Eu queria ter coragem para te capar, Edward. – Comentei enquanto ele passava por mim.

Ou pelo menos coragem para deixar sem sexo.

- Vai doer. – Ele disse fazendo uma careta. Em mim também.

Eu já disse que sou frouxa?

Deitei ao lado do meu bêbado de estimação, e puxei o edredom para nos cobrir. O idiota fez o favor de bocejar e arrotar na minha cara.

- Seus olhos estão lacrimejando. – O babaca riu.

Mas, puta merda, o sorriso dele era tão lindo, as ruguinhas nos olhos dele ficaram tão perfeitas, que foi impossível reclamar.

E o boné tinha ficado no banheiro. Só o travesseiro estava à mão, não ia doer. Como se o boné tivesse doído.

- Dorme, minha criança porca. - Dei um beijo em seu nariz.

- E bêbada.

- Cala a boca, Edward.

- Noite aí.

- Boa noite.

Ele ainda riu abobalhado antes de ficar de barriga para cima e ligar a motosserra.

- NÃO! Por favor, NÃO! - Coloquei as mãos no rosto.

Cutuquei e sacudi Edward por bons dez minutos, conseguindo fazer com que ele virasse e parasse de roncar. Ele dormiu pacificamente até que eu o sacudisse para ver se estava bem. Fiz isso algumas vezes durante a madrugada/manhã, até o sol começar a entrar pela janela e eu adormecer enquanto mordia a deliciosa bunda dele. Porque eu podia.

OooOOOooOOooOOooOO-OOoooOOoooOoOOOoO

Eu havia acordado, tomado o banho que não tomei na madrugada anterior, tomado o café da manhã, e colocado o balde de água e a farmácia na mesa de cabeceira à minha esquerda. O celular ficou tocando em algum canto do apartamento, não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém. Torci para que não fosse alguma emergência no hospital.

Sentei do meu lado da cama tentando me concentrar em um livro enquanto a motosserra fazia sua aparição da manhã. Era sempre a mesma coisa quando ele estava cansado demais. Ou bêbado demais. Em poucos minutos Edward ia se assustar com o próprio barulho e acordar com o mau humor matinal.

Hoje, espero, manterei firme a minha palavra de que não teríamos sexo tão cedo. Era impossível resistir aos resmungos do velho Edward pela manhã, com o rosto amassado e vermelho, olhos fechadinhos, o cabelo bagun-... O cabelo! Passei a mão lentamente nos fios não mais longos e gemi. Que merda Edward tinha na cabeça quando fez isso? Resista, Bella!

Como esperado, Edward deu um pulo no lugar. Depois de esquecer a mão coçando o saco, ele rolou de barriga para baixo e rastejou até sua cabeça descansar no meu colo.

- Quer remédio, água e massagem no ego? – Perguntei em dúvida se mexia ou não no cabelo dele.

- Mmmmm. – Isso foi um sim? Tem que ter sido, ou não vai ter graça. Foda-se, foi um sim.

- Então se vira para conseguir.

Mas a provocação não teve graça, Edward havia dormido novamente.

O cabelo dele, apesar de torto, continuava macio e cheiroso. Foi impossível não esquecer o livro e infiltrar meus dedos no que sobrou dele. Assim como foi impossível evitar que os gemidos que Edward soltava me deixassem excitada.

- Senta para tomar o remédio. – Empurrei-o.

- Canudo. – Pediu com a voz rouca. A bebida ainda mandava no cérebro dele junto com o sono.

- Nos seus sonhos, Edward.

- Dá na boca? – Pediu ainda com a voz rouca **e **fazendo manha. Resista, Bella!

- Levanta logo. – Empurrei-o para o lado.

- Bella... – Gemeu reclamando quando bateu dramaticamente no colchão.

- Não me venha com drama e manha.

A cabeça dele virou rapidamente na minha direção quando ouviu que eu estava falando sério, seguido de mais gemidos por causa da dor de cabeça.

- Bebe. – Empurrei o remédio e a água para ele, que já estava sentado e sem camisa. Obrigada por tornar as coisas mais difíceis para mim. - Bebe que eu quero o seu cérebro são e salvo desse álcool todo.

Edward rastejou para baixo do próprio travesseiro e se manteve por lá até o remédio fazer efeito. Eu não o deixei dormir, porque parava de ler e o cutucava para saber se tinha ar ali debaixo. Implicante, eu sei. Mas ele merecia. Cada vez eu cutucava uma pintinha diferente nas costas dele. E ele tinha muitas!

- Eu vomitei nos seus sapatos? – Perguntou depois de um tempo, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Nope.

- Mas eu fiz merda.

- Eu não sei nem em qual categoria entra o que você fez.

- Não foi uma merda muito grande.

- Está se garantindo demais, Edward.

- Você está aí, eu estou aqui. Minha bunda não está doendo, o que significa que não tem a marca do seu pé nela. Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim.

- Você estava completamente bêbado. Caiu, bateu com a cabeça e me assustou.

Devagarzinho, a cabeça dele foi para cima do travesseiro.

- Por isso eu não me lembro de nada? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Agora você me pegou.

- Você está muito puta comigo? – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

Coloquei o livro no chão e suspirei dramaticamente. Por que eu não podia fazer drama também?

- Estou, Edward.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio antes de rastejar de volta para o meu colo. O rosto dele estava muito próximo de uma zona proibida. Se eu quisesse me manter puta com ele, devia ignorar o fato.

- Bella... – Beijou minha coxa. Merda. - Eu dormi enquanto nós transávamos? – Outro beijo. - Eu enfiei alguma coisa onde não devia sem você estar preparada?

- Sexo? Com você bêbado?

- Eu broxei? Eu caí da cama! – Começou a se agitar para levantar. - **Você** me empurrou da cama! Caralho, eu errei o seu nome?

Edward estava ficando assustado, e eu estava adorando isso.

Mas ele ainda estava cambaleando, apertando os olhos com dor. E eu odiava vê-lo com dor. Eu sou muito frouxa.

- Senta aqui. – Puxei-o para sentar. – Quando você coçou o saco, estava tudo no lugar?

- O o o... Co... Como assim?

Um salto desengonçado na minha frente, e Edward estava de pé tirando a calça e se auto examinando.

- Ainda funciona? – Sua mão se movendo me disse que aquela não era uma pergunta retórica.

- Edward... Esquece isso! Esquece o que eu perguntei.

Eu tive que fechar os olhos, bem fechados, bem apertados, para ter um pouco de luz na mente. E então, a imagem do cabelo apareceu, e Edward como um idiota com ele. Vai ser bom poder jogar isso na cara dele um dia. Aliás, por que não jogar agora?

- Você cortou e raspou a porra do cabelo, seu babaca! – Explodi ainda de olhos fechados.

- Hã? – Tenha paciência, Bella.

- Seu cabelo está uma merda! Completamente mal cortado! Você está com cara de idiota!

Silêncio.

- OH!

Agora ele lembra.

Senti a cama afundar conforme ele se sentava ao meu lado. Lentamente abri os olhos. Agora ele estava nu. Ótimo.

- Larga isso, Edward. – Tirei sua mão de seu flácido pênis. Flácido? Ainda? Uh oh. – Explica essa merda. Antes que eu **realmente** te empurre da cama.

Levou algum tempo até que ele terminasse de se coçar, de novo, e resolvesse começar a falar.

- Quando você ligou avisando que iria para o bar direito do trabalho, Emmett e eu começamos a beber aqui em casa. Nós já estávamos um pouco bêbados quando fomos buscar Jasper.

- Encurta a história. – Pedi sem paciência.

- Mais cerveja, Alice se arrumando no banheir-...

- **Alice **no meio!

- Não, ela não participou. Mas deixou um monte de... Merda que usa para arrumar o cabelo e se maquiar jogada pelo banheiro. Escova, secador, tesouras, maquiagem... Junte três bêbados na equação.

- Alice nunca deixa nada espalhado.

- Ela acreditou que Jasper ia guardar.

- Por isso ela chegou suspirando. Três babacas. Bom, quatro com ela.

- Emmett apostou que eu não tinha coragem de usar nada daquilo. Que você ia me matar se eu mexesse no meu rosto. Ou se cortasse o cabelo... Aí... Bem.

- Put-... – Respirei fundo evitando xingar os bêbados. - Eu **ainda** não matei. Você quer muito ganhar essa posta?

- Aposta de merda. – Edward murmurou com raiva. - Nós já fudemos a porra da aposta toda quando vimos a merda que fizemos. – Mexeu no cabelo melancólico. – Dá para igualar? Melhorar a merda?

- Estou pouco me importando se você vai sair na rua como um idiota. – Dei de ombros.

- Bella... – Gemeu fazendo bico, e eu fechei os olhos.

- Os outros fizeram algo?

- Jasper alisou o cabelo. E...

- E...

- ...Emmett está louro. E se meu cérebro não foi vomitado ontem, ele passou a noite com aquela merda preta no olho.

- Lápis? Rímel? CÍLIOS POSTIÇOS? – Perguntei animada demais, fazendo Edward rir junto e reclamar novamente de dor na cabeça. - Que sejam os três juntos!

Saber que Emmett esteve maquiado em público fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

- Ele não usou os três. Ele queria ficar com os "pelinhos" iguais aos meus.

- Hã?

- Nós estávamos bêbados, Bella. Nada faz sentido.

- Babacas. – Xinguei. Não resisti. - Não depilaram as pernas? Experimentaram lingerie? Fizeram luta de travesseiros?

- Bella, eu te amo, mas eu juro que estou me segurando para não mandar você ir à merda.

- Não adianta ficar putinho comigo, amor. – Segurei o rosto dele, dando um selinho demorado. – Quando beber da próxima vez, não bebe o juízo junto. Ou a sua masculinidade. Deixe-me ver suas unhas. – Peguei as mãos dele e fiquei rodando-as na minha frente.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Quero ver se você tirou as cutículas direitinho. – Edward puxou a mão, bufando enquanto eu rolava de rir na cama.

- Estou me segurando, Bella.

- E eu, me segurando para não... Urgh! – Fechei as mãos, cravando minhas unhas nas palmas. - Olha essa merda na sua cabeça! – Tentei puxar algum cabelo, mas ele corria da minha mão.

- Desculpa! Desculpa, tá bom? Eu estava bêbado, porra!

- Bela justificativa. Eu fui assediada por um bêbado tarado ontem! Que mijou as próprias roup-

- Eu me mijei? – Perguntou espantado, a mão novamente entre as pernas novamente.

- Achou que o cinto fosse o seu pênis.

- Como?

- Você desafivelou o cinto, e mirou a privada com ele na mão.

- Puta que pariu. E por isso você está puta comigo?

- Você arrotou na minha cara também. E me socou. Você foi muito mal comigo ontem, Edward Cullen. – Fiz bico de magoada.

- Desculpa. – Sussurrou com aquela sedutora voz rouca que só ele tinha. - Eu juro que não foi de propósito. – Cravou aqueles olhos verdes nos meus.

- Sem contar a parte do tombo.

- Eu vou ter que me desdobrar para você me desculpar? – Perguntou com a cabeça arriada, olhando-me por baixo dos cílios.

Edward sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Vai eu não ia me render aos encantos do meu noivo. Não hoje. Não agora.

- Ah vai. Lembra que hoje era dia de faxina?

- Hã? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Vai ser bom para a sua ressaca. Se terminar cedo, ainda deixo você livre para arrumar a maçaneta da porta do banheiro e desentupir o ralo do box.

- Você está de sacanagem.

- Nope. – Sacudi a cabeça. - Nada de sacanagem. Aliás... – Tirei a mão dele ainda se coçando. – Nada de sacanagem enquanto eu estiver assustada por você estar se coçando tanto. Que mal lhe pergunte, onde você se enfiou ontem? Literalmente.

- Não, não está coçando. É só que... Eu não tenho mais cabelo.

- Aí você escolheu ficar com a mão no saco?

- Ah. – Deu de ombros.

- Vai limpar a casa, meu amor. – Estiquei-me e beijei-o na testa. – Vai limpar o álccol da cabeça.

Enquanto Edward limpava a casa, sim, porque ele é inteligente e faz o que eu mando, eu liguei a televisão da sala e fui assistir a um filme. Era tão bonitinho vê-lo passear de samba canção pela casa, se agachar, subir na escada, arrastar os móveis, deixar a vassoura cair no pé... O corpo todo sujo, todo suado, todo malhado... Era para ser nojento, mas a poeira grudada em Edward estava me fazendo ter vários problemas de concentração. Para ficar perfeito, faltava só o meu cabelo rebelde e aquela passada de mão para arrumá-lo.

Nah, nem faltava isso. Ele continua perfeito mesmo com o cabelo torto. E mesmo com o nariz vermelho de tanto espirrar por causa da poeira.

- Ele não mereceu Oscar por esse filme. – A voz de Edward soou atrás do sofá.

- Acabou de limpar? – Perguntei vendo-o de braços cruzados, com um pano em uma mão e um lustra móveis na outra. Minha mente foi para a sarjeta quando ele tencionou os músculos e fez seu peito estufar.

- Nope. – Respondeu abrindo um sorriso torto. Eu estava puta com ele por que, mesmo? Ah sim, o cabelo.

- Então, beijo! Tchau!

Ele rolou os olhos e foi limpar a estante onde ficava a televisão. Meu noivo era gostoso, e eu era uma frouxa. Ele ficou limpando apenas de cueca, e eu parei de assistir ao filme para ficar assistindo a bunda e as costas dele.

- O que ele respondeu para ela? – Edward perguntou.

- Hã?

- Esse cara aí que perseguindo a garota, o que ele disse?

- Não vou falar. – Mordi os lábios. Eu não fazia a menor idéia que tinha uma garota sendo perseguida no filme.

- Eu sabia que você não estava prestando atenção. Para de comer minha bunda com os olhos e presta atenção no seu filme.

- E se eu não quiser?

Merda. Edward virou e começou a caminha para o sofá. Eu me encolhia a cada passo que ele dava.

- O o o que você vai fazer?

- Eu acabei de limpar. – Chegou mais perto.

- Tudo?

- Praticamente.

- Como assim?

- Faltam alguns detalhes que eu gostaria muito, muito de limpar.

- Limpe-os então.

- Tem certeza? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não! – Respondi correndo do sofá.

Edward, sendo mais rápido e jeitoso, conseguiu me pegar alguns centímetros à frente.

- Edward, não. Eu ainda estou puta com você. Sai. – Falei, empurrando os braços dele rodeavam a minha cintura e me apertavam contra seu peito.

- Mas eu fiquei encarregado de limpar cada mísero pedaço desse apartamento.

- Eu não sou um pedaço do apartamento. E eu estou limpa.

Edward aproveitou que **ele** não estava, e se esfregou em mim. Ele ainda aproveitou e despenteou o meu cabelo, me deixando com uma juba enorme.

- Nãããão! – Contorci-me enquanto ele se divertia. - Não faz isso!

- E aí, posso te lavar agora? – Perguntou com a merda do sorriso torto no rosto.

- Você não presta.

- Eu sei que você me ama. – Acariciou minha bochecha com a mão cheia de poeira.

- Chega! – Afastei da mão dele. – Idiota.

- Você não respondeu. – Sujou meus braços. – Desculpa pelo cabelo. É sério.

- Tudo bem. Eu desculpo. – Corri as mãos na meia dúzia de fios que existiam. – A merda já foi feita, de que adianta chorar agora?

- Sabia que eu te amo? – Beijou minha bochecha.

- Para de puxar saco, Edward. – Devolvi o beijo. - Você está autorizado a cortar cabelos e afins de apenas duas partes do seu corpo. – Levantei os dedos na frente dele.

- Que seriam...

- Barba e-

- Do pacote lá embaixo.

- Exatamente. De resto, por favor, avise antes para eu impedir o desastre.

- Sim senhora. – Beijou meu pescoço, subindo pelo maxilar até chegar com sua língua na minha boca.

- Sinto falta deles. – Eu disse depois de não ter quase nada para agarrar durante o beijo.

- Eu também. Não é higiênico coçar o saco com a mão suja.

- Nojento. Vem. – Estiquei a mão para ele. – Vem para o banho.

- Eu só vou te dar banho. – Disse pegando minha mão. - Sem sacanagem.

- Pode deixar. – Olhei por cima do ombro e pisquei. - A sacanagem fica por minha conta.

- Já que você insiste.

Não chegamos a fazer o caminho do banheiro. Na primeira parede que Edward encontrou, a do corredor, ele me empurrou, e por lá nós ficamos. Ainda de cueca o puto investiu contra mim. Com a pontinha do pênis posicionada no meu clitóris ele me atiçou até que o orgasmo me arrebatasse. Forte. Porra, quando o homem vier com tudo, eu morro!

Eu não havia me recuperado quando senti minhas pernas serem erguidas até o quadril dele. Foi difícil me manter no lugar, com as pernas moles como gelatinas, mas eu dei um jeito. E também, havia dois braços fortes mais um peito musculoso que faziam muito bem o papel de me segurar.

Enquanto eu me equilibrava, gemia e agarrava os cabelos dele, Edward deu um jeito de nos deixar nus. Finalmente. O grito que dei quando o senti entrar em mim teria sido vergonhoso em outras ocasiões.

- Tão bom... – Sussurrei enquanto Edward se movia lentamente para dentro e para fora.

Olhei para onde estávamos unidos, acompanhando o pau de Edward. A visão dele saindo quase todo para entrar de novo era perfeita demais para que eu ficasse olhando, tive que respirar fundo e fechar os olhos para não acabar com a brincadeira rápido demais.

Minhas mãos ficaram algum tempo perdidas até encontrarem onde se ancorar. Onde está aquele cabelo que eu costumava puxar? Agarrei o pescoço dele e o segurei enquanto sua boca encontrava o sensível lóbulo da minha orelha, brincando com ele até me deixar bem próxima de explodir mais uma vez.

Edward nos levou para o chão e deitou sobre mim. As roupas acabaram amontoadas debaixo do meu quadril, oportunamente levantando-o e fazendo o pau de Edward roçar em um ponto incrível toda vez que entrava. Coloquei minhas mãos na deliciosa bunda dele, e aproveitei para estimular os movimentos sobre mim. Logo Edward estava com a respiração descompassada, o suor se misturando ao meu enquanto ele ficava mais e mais rápido.

Meu corpo se contorceu e eu perdi meus sentidos quando o segundo orgasmo chegou. Eu acho que nunca apertei Edward dentro de mim como hoje, o que o levou à loucura. Edward urrou no meu ouvido e gozou excitado pelo meu gozo. O corpo dele se contraiu e estremeceu antes de relaxar e desabar sobre o meu, com outro urro de homem das cavernas. Hoje era o dia dos vizinhos terem certeza de que não somos normais.

- Tem uma marca das suas costas... na parede. – Edward sussurrou com a cabeça deitada no meu peito.

- Foi o suor. – Acariciei o lado mal cortado do cabelo dele.

- Eu... – Respirou fundo. – ...não vou limpar isso.

- Vai sim. Eu sei que você vai ficar irritado e limpar em algum momento.

- Vou. – Riu e eu o acompanhei.

Algum tempo passou e nós continuávamos no chão, as roupas emboladas debaixo de mim começando a me incomodar.

- Podemos sair do chão? – Puxei as roupas e joguei em cima dele. - Eu amo quando você dorme em cima de mim, mas aqui não rola.

Enquanto íamos para o quarto o telefone voltava a tocar na sala.

- Mulher, atende isso. Enquanto você não atender eles não vão parar de ligar.

- Não quero ninguém rindo de você. - Segurei o que sobrou do cabelo dele e deixei arrepiado. - Só eu posso. Ah, sim, e seus pacientes. Você vai ser a alegria das crianças, Edward.

- Você realmente não vai me deixar arrumar?

- Nope.

O telefone havia parado de tocar, só para voltar segundos depois.

- Acho que vou ter que aprender a conviver com isso. - Edward deu de ombros colocando os fios para baixo. - E eu vou atender essa merda. – Deu meia volta.

Edward foi para a sala enquanto eu fiquei apoiada na parede, observando as costas musculosas se flexionarem enquanto ele se alongava, a bunda redondinha e branquinha dançando na minha frente. Fiquei tão distraída que não vi quando ele parou na minha frente, branco como papel, o telefone esticado longe, como se pudesse comê-lo.

- O que houve? – Edward não respondeu, só largou o telefone na minha mão. Peguei o aparelho, ouvindo alguém gritar uma lista completa de palavrões. - Rosalie?

_- PUTA QUE PARIU! ISABELLA, O MERDA DO SEU NOIVO IDIOTA RASPOU A PORRA DA SOBRANCELHA DO MEU!_

- O... QUE?

_- COLOCA ESSE CARALHO DESSE HOME NA PORRA DO TELEFONE, MERDA._

- Rose, calma.

_- CALMA? CALMA É O CARALHO, VOCÊ TEM QUE VER O QUE ESSE VIADO FEZ!_

- Serio, acalme-se e depois a gente conversa, ok? Não vou falar com você nesse estado.

_- NÃO DEFENDE ESSE BABACA!_

- Rose, eu te amo, juro, mas eu vou desligar.

_- ISABELLA, NÃO SE ATREVA A DESLIGAR!_

- Você está me assustando. E Edward está quase se mijando na minha frente.

Eu tive que olhar para baixo e conferir se não tinha uma poça se formando no meu pé. Para o meu alívio, o chão continuava seco. Enquanto isso, Rosalie xingava até os filhos que não tínhamos ainda.

_- OUVIU, LONGE DE MIM!_

- Sim, ouvi. Agora eu vou desligar. Eu te amo, ok? - E apertei o botão.

- Você desligou! - Edward falou, pegando o telefone da minha mão e abaixando o volume do aparelho antes de coloca-lo no gancho.

- Acho melhor você ficar um bom tempo sem vê-la.

- Tranca as portas. - Edward pediu, e começou a correr pelo apartamento. - E as janelas. Avisa ao porteiro que ninguém pode subir.

Quando eu não fiz nada do que ele pediu, Edward parou e me lançou um olhar desesperado do outro lado da sala.

- Estou indo!

Eu não achava que Rosalie viria aqui para matar meu noivo, mas deixei o porteiro avisado. Melhor prevenir.

De volta ao corredor encontrei Edward ainda branco, respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. E depois feito o caminho de volta.

- Eu juro que não coloco mais uma gota sequer de álcool na boca! - Falou enquanto íamos para o banheiro.

- Você pode beber, amor. Só não beba o juízo e a masculinidade junto.

- Não, eu aprendi a lição! - Balançou freneticamente a cabeça para os lados.

- Eu vou deixar você arrumar o cabelo. – Falei segurando a cabeça dele no lugar. - Rosalie fez um bom estrago por mim. E você fez um estrago maior em Emmett. – Soltei uma gargalhada imaginando o ridículo ele devia estar, louro e sem sobrancelhas.

- Eu não tenho nem coragem de rir.

- Rosalie vai ouvir e vai querer arrancar suas sobrancelhas. Com cera.

- Não brinca.

- Parei, cagão. Vamos tomar banho, anda.

- Minhas bolas não vão descer nem tão cedo.

- Ah vão. Pode deixar que delas eu entendo.

- Não deixa Rose chegar perto de mim.

- Depois não quer ser comparado a uma criança. – Murmurei distribuindo beijos no rosto dele. – Mas eu te protejo. Mais uma vez salvando suas bolas.

- Obrigado, Super Bella.

- Eu te amo, cagão. Medroso.

- Sinta-se amada também, frouxa. E sua bunda realmente fica gostosa naquela calça. – Deu um tapa na elogiada bunda e correu.

- Ei!

* * *

><p><strong>Deixem review linda, que eu volto com capítulo lindo!<strong>


End file.
